


The Warmth of New Year

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Incest, Naval Fetish, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: A New Years-themed yuri incest story between Laevatein and Laegjarn. Sorry it's a little late!





	The Warmth of New Year

“Laevatein...” sighed Laegjarn, clueless as to how this could happen so often. This was the third time this morning that her sister’s kimono had come undone.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Laevatein, holding a loosened sash in each hand. “I will do better next time.”  
  
“If you say so,” she mused. For all of Laevatein’s skill with Laevatein, her eponymous blade, a simple everyday task like this was beyond her. She could slash an army to ribbons but would never be able to tie one herself at this rate.  
  
Laevatein’s kimono hadn’t dropped completely, however – her fists, kept at each side and clutching onto the material that had started to loosen, prevented that – but it was certainly enough to expose the upper body at least. Her sister’s toned shoulders clenched together, attempting in vain to stop her clothes from slackening any further, but the effort was ineffective: her breasts had been compromised. If this were to happen at the actual shrine-visit, surrounded by the royals of Nifl, the shame would be immense.  
  
Laegjarn began to adjust Laevatein’s clothes with seamstress-like speed. This time, something was so fundamentally wrong with how Laevatein had actually put it on in the first place that it wasn’t something that could simply be ‘fixed’ by a skilled hand: she would have to start the entire process again from scratch.  
  
“Let them go, Laevatein,” said Laegjarn, gently swatting her sister’s hands away. Laevatein did as commanded. The sash fell, then the skirt, then the robe. This fully revealed the Muspellian’s body. She wore no clothing underneath.  
  
“Honestly, couldn’t you at least wear undergarb? We’re not in Muspell anymore; it gets cold in winter.”  
  
Laegjarn runs two nimble hands down Laevatein’s waist, hips and thighs. She does so to re-assess her sister’s measurements. Perhaps she needed a larger size? It was hard for Laegjarn not to see Laevatein as more than a little girl, her darling little sister, but she at least had to acknowledge that Laevatein had grown substantially in good places.  
  
Laevatein’s mind runs elsewhere. She didn’t _need_ to wear undergarments - partly because her body produced an efficient amount of heat in itself. The boiling nature of Muspell royal blood did such things. This sensation was doubled when near Laegjarn – though whether that was a consequence of Laegjarn’s blood working in tandem with hers or just an after-effect of her loving kindness, Laevatein couldn’t say. She _did_ know, however, that the romantic feeling for her sister that burned within had been awakened for quite some time. If Laegjarn insisted that she needed underwear, she would be sure to pick the raunchiest, laciest set on the market, Laevatein thought to herself.  
  
Laegjarn finished the measurements. She used her sister’s thighs as leverage to pull herself up. They looked into each other’s crimson eyes, smiling.  
  
“I believe I’ll need to make some adjustments to your kimono,” she said. “I need to sew something up. Put a shirt on in the meanwhile.”  
  
“Yes, sister.”  
  
Laegjarn turned and sat at a nearby table, needle-and-thread in hand.  
  
“ _Put a shirt on,_ ” Laevatein considered. “ _Those are Laegjarn’s orders._ ”  
  
Laevatein did not obey.  
  
Laevatein did not want to obey.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Laegjarn nearly shot off her seat at the sensation of Laevatein’s lips sealing around the side of her neck. If she hadn’t so definitively detected Laevatein’s ashen scent and heard her sister’s sultry gasp vibrating into her very skin she would’ve assumed she were an assailant and used her sewing needle as an impromptu weapon against her! Laegjarn sighed in relief that it didn’t come to that. She did so momentarily before realising that she had to stop this before Laevatein took things too far.  
  
“Laevatein, stop this now,” she commanded.  
  
Laevatein did not stop. She continued suckling her sister’s neck, using her hand to hold Laegjarn’s head steady and press the suction of her lips slightly deeper.  
  
“For cinder’s sake, Laevatein, stop!”  
  
With military precision, Laegjarn reversed Laevatein’s hold and thrust her little sister into the ground below. The chair toppled beside them, the clatter the sole noise in the room as Laegjarn lay atop her still-naked sister, eyes aflame with fire-red fury. Her strong-arm held Laevatein in place by the collarbone. The other rested on the floor, keeping Laegjarn at a higher elevation, in a position of power.  
  
She looked at her Laevatein’s face, usually so impassive, that now brimmed red with all the consequences of her action: shame, embarrassment, humiliation. Or was it something else, like the fiery glimmer in Laevatein’s eyes implied? Deep down, somewhere deep down within the fire of her soul, Laegjarn hoped so.  
  
“Laegjarn, I’m sorry,” apologised Laevatein. Her Muspellian body had no capacity to shed tears, but they would if they could. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Laegjarn whispered sympathetically, shuffling her sister’s long dishevelled two-toned hair away from her face. “Do you mind if I ask you something, Laevatein?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“When did you become so beautiful?”  
  
Laegjarn bends down and claims her little sister’s lips. The sinfulness of it all burns hot against her cheek, but Laegjarn doesn’t care. The youngest Muspellian sister ignited the fire; the eldest would be sure to let it burn. Laevatein says nothing, does nothing. She simply allows her sister to assert her command.  
  
Laegjarn’s hands, formerly holding herself and her sister into place, let go. Laevatein gives a slight gasp as Laegjarn’s heavy kimono-clad body falls atop her with a thud. Laegjarn is atop Laevatein and, as usual, she is in command.  
  
Her hands grasp at Laevatein’s breasts; pressing them together, sundering them apart, whatever necessary to make her little sister feel good. Laevatein breathes heavily when Laegjarn tilts her neck to lick and kiss at her brown nipples – like Laegjarn said, they were cold and hard in the winter Askran air. She truly did know everything. Especially so when it came to making Laevatein happy. Her thighs clenched together with each movement of Laegjarn’s skillful tongue on and between her breasts. Eventually, Laegjarn descended until her face was level with Laevatein’s toned stomach. Her tongue and fingers once again sought Laevatein’s sensual satisfaction. Her fingers delicately spread apart her bellybutton and tickled its inside with a warm, hungry tongue. Laegjarn had never heard Laevatein giggle before; now, she didn’t want to hear it stop. She thought it the sweetest sound she had ever heard, and that this moment should, if the Gods were fair, last forever. She continued until Laevatein wheezed in helplessness at how Laegjarn made kissing her tummy so unbelievably sexy and ticklish.  
  
Laegjarn dragged her tongue up Laevatein’s entire upper body until she returned to kissing her sister’s lips. This time, Laevatein reciprocated. The heat of one sister’s tongue caressed the other’s, creating a helix of loving, mutual warmth. This lust-driven spar continued until Laevatein’s tongue, her mouth still tired from Laegjarn’s tickle-fuck episode a few moments ago, went limp. Laegjarn sat up. Their saliva was still connected in one long trail, however, and droll overflowed from each other’s mouth, Laevatein’s slowly spilling down the side of her cheek and Laegjarn’s darkly staining the fabric of her purple-red kimono, ruining it. They were both too lost in the mad afterglow of an incestuous kiss to care.  
  
“Laegjarn, do you love me?” huffed Laevatein, half-dazed and sweaty, but very eager to know the answer.  
  
“I do,” Laegjarn admitted. “When I was undressing you, it took all I had not to bury my face in the warmth of your body and lie there forevermore.”  
  
“Like charcoal upon a flame?”  
  
“Yes, little sister. Like charcoal upon a flame.”  
  
Laevatein smiled. “I am... I am glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this one and thought it turned out quite well, so criticism is more important than ever to keep me in check.
> 
> Sorry it's a little short. I did intend to write more, but hey, if you want more Laevatein, she's yours for only $74.99!


End file.
